Frozen Rodan: Birthday Bash
by Japan Boy
Summary: Four of four Disney / Toho short stories: the Sugimoto family are invited to Fukuoka to check out a brand-new discovery at a local museum...and to celebrate Hidemi's birthday in the process. But then, Rodan literally crashes the festivities when he arrives to wreak havoc as a powerful force draws him to the city. Kindly review if read.


**FROZEN / RODAN:**

 **BIRTHDAY BASH**

2017 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _On an uncharted island:_

He sleeps without a care in the world, his wings partially huddled as any flying creature his figure would do, such as a bat, for example. Since helping the winged butterfly Mothra defeat Bagorah in Russia's Volgograd & enjoying the all so peaceful holiday season into the New Year, he'd been at rest on an island not far from those that housed the other giant creatures, from Godzilla to Manda.

On _this_ particular piece of land in the Pacific, he more or less has the place all to himself.

But lately, his rest has been uneasy for the last few days, & he couldn't understand why.

It was getting more intense with each passing day.

Soon, it will awaken him.

And when it happens, he will _not_ be too happy.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _The Sugimoto residence, Tokyo, Japan, Monday, May 30_ _th_ _, 2016, 9:00 a.m.:_

Everyone in the house gave a heartfelt 'Ohayo Gozaimasu' (Good morning) to each other like they do every morning as they gathered at the table for an equally-heartfelt breakfast on this fine Tokyo morning, enjoying plates of freshly-made fish, eggs, rice, bacon & veggies, with some fruit on the side. Pitchers of water & juice helped to wash it all down.

The Sugimoto residence underwent a serious renovation/makeover since being heavily damaged during the Yakuza attack by Hisashi Masahiro's men last year in March, shortly after Elsa & company were discovered by Rapunzel & Merida when _they_ found out that the Snow Queen still lived: it was now a three-story domicile with an attic to store old household items, & a basement that also acted like a second living quarters complete with spare beds, television & bathroom. Every Sugimoto in the house – Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa – have their own bedrooms to call their own, although Akemi & Emiko, along with Anna & Elsa, prefer to share a room together as they'd been doing.

Kristoff had no objections to it, saying that it'd be good for the sisters from Arendelle, having spent most of their lives separated since that day when Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her power when they were children before having the damage removed by Grand Pabbie all those years ago.

All the more reason why Anna loves him so much!

The barn where Sven stayed in was also renovated: the door is fixed with an automatic open/close mechanism like a door to a mall or business enterprise. All the reindeer has to do is get near the door, & it opens automatically for him to enter & exit with ease. Next to the barn was a mini garage that held bicycles for each family member, with front baskets.

It was almost mansion-like, having both the exterior _and_ interior expanded with more room within.

Just like secret agent Gus Fleming once stated, the Sugimoto family almost _didn't_ recognize the place when they've first seen the remodeled version as they came back home the day after New Year's. Even the backyard was remodeled, as a bar alongside the pool was added for party-throwing, complete with barbeque grill & a modified garden several feet off.

It was a Christmas gift from the English agent – along with Patricia & Nathan Benice – the Sugimoto family could _never_ repay them for, not in a million years.

But it certainly won't be for lack of trying!

Even Olaf was happy to see the house renovated to a new glory, finding it a vast improvement over the original.

He only wished that a violent act like what the Yakuza did wasn't the reason for its remodeling, his feelings shared by everyone.

On the plus side, those who attacked the house are now serving a life sentence at Fuchu Prison in that section of the city, & their boss Hisashi Masahiro & several of his men are now sleeping with the fishes thanks to the monster Varan, when they tried to flee the country by boat.

Ironically, the Sugimoto family couldn't help but to _thank_ the giant lizard creature for ridding the world of such a man so horrible, he'd sell his own mother for the right price.

Almost immediately the family settled in their newly-renovated home like the incident never happened.

Enjoying breakfast this morning is one of those ways.

"So…what's going on in our fair city today, Emiko?", Kristoff says, seeing her reading the newspaper as he scarfed down some veggies.

"For starters, the areas in which Godzilla destroyed last year are progressing well, with traffic & train services all operating", she says, smiling before swallowing a piece of fish. "The DOW Jones is on the rise, with stock & trade running smoothly, plus there's a festival for those graduating school next month."

"In other words, another typical day in Japan's capital city", Akemi adds, getting giggles from all before she took a sip of water.

"It still _amazes_ Kristoff, Anna & myself on how quickly Tokyo is able to rebound from Godzilla's attack last year, not to mention Nagoya", Elsa says, putting bacon in her mouth & getting nods from the outdoorsman & her sister.

"We Japanese were always persistent in things, Elsa", Hidemi said, sipping her juice. "We were that way during the Second World War when we would fight to the last man, then after our defeat, we used that trait to help rebuild our cities which were struck badly by the B-29 raids, including Tokyo. Attacks from monsters like Godzilla are no different: because of diligent & good-natured citizens, we always manage to pull through & move forward."

"Glad to be hearing it, Hidemi", Anna said, biting into an egg & sipping some water. "Here's hoping that Okinawa, Auckland, Volgograd & Los Angeles are just as keen on doing the same."

"From what Gus, Patricia, Nathan & even Yoshi have told us, they're each doing well in the reconstruction", Tajima says, pouring himself more juice before taking a sip. "We've also been hearing that both London & Honolulu are making fine progress from _their_ monster attacks just last month & in March. It will be hard, naturally, but knowing how tough the people of London are, they're already resuming their lives amid the repairs to their city, & those over in Honolulu are also in good spirits despite what happened."

"Another example of the human race's fighting spirit to overcome even the most horrific incidents", Kristoff says with a grin, raising his bottled water.

"Amen!", the rest say, raising their own drinks also with a grin.

Just then, the house phone resting next to the newly-installed microwave rang as Tajima rose from his seat & went over to grab the receiver, press the button & began speaking in his tongue.

"Hello? Ah, good morning, Akihiko! I'll be down at the office in about…eh? Professor Kenji Hirata wants to see _me_ at his museum in Fukuoka? Did he say why? I understand, & of course we'll make the trip for him. That'll be perfect, Akihiko: we'll get ready soon as we finish breakfast. As always, I'll leave you in charge of the facility while I'm gone. And thank you _very_ much! Sayonara."

All eyes were on Tajima even before he hung up.

"What was _that_ all about, Tajima?", Elsa asked.

"My second-in-command at the office, Akihiko Toshiyuki, informed me that Professor Kenji Hirata of the Fukuoka City Museum has invited us over to see a new discovery one of his scientists have made", he says.

"Fukuoka?", Anna says. "But that's practically on the other side of the country, Tajima. And don't forget: Hidemi's birthday is tomorrow, & we've already made reservations over at that restaurant near Tokyo Tower."

"I know, Anna. But Kenji's another scientist of whom I've studied with & admired during my years in high school & college. If he's invited me to see this new discovery his team has made, I owe it to him to check it out. But to compensate for this sudden change, he's already made reservations for us over at this new restaurant & karaoke place that opened up, plus he got us rooms over at the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel."

"He did all _that_ for us?", Kristoff says, astonished. "Whatever he & his team found, it _must_ be that big to invite _you_ over to see it, Tajima. You really _are_ a well-respected man among your peers!"

Everyone smiled at Kristoff's remark, including himself.

"Will we be leaving for Fukuoka today, Tajima?", Elsa asked.

"Indeed we are, Elsa…right after we finish breakfast, so let's eat up before we start packing", Tajima says as the family did exactly that.

They were all but done in about five minutes' time.

 _An hour later:_

Once breakfast was complete, Hidemi quickly did the dishes before getting her suitcase packed. Kristoff took care of Sven before doing the same, having given his reindeer friend a good portion of carrots in his automatic food dispenser within the barn to keep him well-fed while he's away. Each member of the family has his/her own rolling suitcase, all of which had their name stenciled on it & in different colors. A taxi was called ahead to take them over to the train station & get tickets for the bullet train that will take them straight through to their destination.

The living snowman Olaf watched as the family were stuffing their cases & zipping them up.

"So, this Hirata guy found something he wants you & the family to take a look at, Tajima?", Olaf asked.

"That just about sums it up, Olaf", Tajima replied with a smile. "Don't worry: we'll only be gone for a few days, & we'll be back before you know it."

"In the meantime, Olaf… _try_ to be on your best behavior while we're gone, okay?", Elsa says.

"Elsa, I already _told_ you…I don't know _how_ Tajima's underpants ended up on the roof the last time!", Olaf swore.

Everyone looked at Olaf like he was an alien. The snowman just smiled innocently.

 _So_ that's _why I was down a few pair!_ , Tajima thought, recalling why he had to go get fresh ones at the store.

" _Just_ promise you won't do anything _too_ crazy, okay?", Anna says.

"Of course, Anna: you have my solemn promise. I'll _prove_ I can be a very responsible snowman", Olaf says.

"Yeah, _that'll_ be the day", Kristoff mumbled under his breath as he opened the rear door to the backyard where Sven awaits. If anyone from inside heard his rebuke, they didn't show it.

Sven wagged his tail like the overgrown puppy he is as Kristoff approached & patted his head.

"I'm sure gonna _miss_ you guys a lot!", Kristoff said in his voice for Sven.

"Aw, don't worry, Sven!", he said regularly. "It's like Tajima said…it'll only be for a few days, & you'll be seeing us again in the wink of an eye! Just make sure _Olaf_ stays in line while we're away!"

"Leave that to _me!_ ", he said in Sven's voice.

"Ah, I _knew_ I could count on you, Sven!", Kristoff finished in his regular voice before the sound of a horn blared in the driveway, giving the signal to the family. Rushing inside the house, Kristoff locked the back door & grabbed his roller suitcase as the rest did so with theirs.

"We're off!", Akemi said, looking to Olaf. "Remember…keep the doors & windows locked at all times & don't let _anyone_ in the house! And if someone answers the front door…"

"Stay out of sight & keep quiet until they're gone! I got it, Akemi!", Olaf said just before they opened the front door & went outside to a taxi that awaits them. Closing the front door, Tajima locks it & the family placed their suitcases inside the taxi before getting in themselves & driving off. Olaf stealthily watched them get into the large vehicle & take off from a window without being noticed by the taxi driver or even the family.

Olaf let out a blaring 'woo-hoo', seeing he has the house to himself. He raced to the back door & found Sven at the glass, his tongue & tail both wagging.

"The place is _ours_ , Sven!", Olaf exclaimed. "What shall we do first? Wait, _I_ know…this is something I've _always_ wanted to do since I first saw it! One moment…"

The living snowman ran off to get a few things before coming back with a pair of black sunglasses, a pink towel & a few CDs of his favorite music. Putting one into the disc player, Olaf put on the towel like a shirt as best he could & the shades over his eyes before grabbing a golden candle holder & started the CD player. Sven watched from outside with a big smile on his face as the first song started out with a rockin' piano introduction in two verses.

On the second piano verse, Olaf comes sliding out into view from the living room entrance exactly as Tom Cruise did in the 1983 comedy 'Risky Business', with his makeshift pink shirt & holding the candle holder like a microphone.

Turning to face Sven, Olaf began lip-synching to the song made famous by Bob Seger & his Silver Bullet Band.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit & listen to 'em by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old-time rock & roll

Don't try to take me to a disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes, I'll be late for the door

I like that old-time rock & roll

Still like that old-time rock & roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old-time rock & roll

It would be one of several performances Olaf would be putting on for the reindeer.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Fukuoka City Museum, Fukuoka, May 31_ _st_ _, 9:30 a.m.:_

Despite being the fastest trains in the world, the trip to Fukuoka took around 6 hours, with a switch-over needed at Osaka. When they finally arrived at their destination, Professor Kenji Hirata was waiting for them at the station & greeted each family member with handshakes. He was very generous to the Arendelle trio, having never met them until now. Like Professor Mizaki at Tokyo's Natural Museum of Nature & Science, Hirata spoke good English & was amazed that Kristoff, Anna & Elsa were from Norway rather than America.

The Arendelle trio were flattered, & grinned warmly to the man.

Hirata was happy that the Sugimoto family made it to Fukuoka after a long period of time on the train, but regretted to inform them that the museum reached its closing hour before they arrived.

It wasn't _too_ much of a disappointment: the family was more or less exhausted from such a long trip, & would've been too tired to attend the museum even if it was still open. Thus, they were taken by taxi over to their hotel rooms before Kenji took his leave, saying he'll see the family when the museum opens at 9:30 in the morning.

Placing their suitcases on the floor, the family refreshed themselves before heading to an early dinner of delicious meats, yellow rice with veggies/shrimp, soup on the side & a little cake/ice cream for dessert. Kristoff, Anna & Elsa were a bit disappointed they didn't have karaoke, but will get their chance at the new place Hirata mentioned.

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa can hardly wait.

For the rest of the evening, the family retired to their rooms & enjoyed the breathtaking scenery from the windows: Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko in one, & the Arendelle trio in another right next door.

At a few minutes before 10:00, they all went to bed to retire.

At 9:00 in the morning after a hearty breakfast of pancakes & eggs, the family went over to the museum where Kenji was, having walked over to their destination due to the fact it was only a few blocks from where the museum lay. Along their walk, the Arendelle trio took photos with their cell phones of the hotel itself, Jigyo Central Park, the Hii River & the buildings they passed before getting to the front entrance & going inside, where Kenji awaited them.

"Good morning, folks!", he said in English. "Just as I promised Tajima, let me now show you all the reason as to _why_ I asked you to come all this way here from Tokyo. If you'll please follow me…"

Kenji lead the Sugimoto family through the large main entrance (which the Arendelle trio took pics of with their cell phones) over to an elevator at a far corner that was used for transporting large objects from one floor to another with ease. Pressing a button, the doors opened to allow its passengers entry before descending to a lower hidden level of the building only staff are permitted to know about. It was one floor under street level that is heavily shielded in case anything such as a virus or other similar dangers should break out while being studied.

It put something of a scare in the family, but Hirata assured them that nothing of the kind had ever occurred during the museum's entire existence, & that it was simply a security measure.

Akemi praised the good professor for the safety measures, getting nods from the others.

"And here we are", Kenji says, getting his key card out & sliding it through a panel next to a large metal door, which opened up to reveal a room with computers on one side & other equipment alongside the walls. At one table was a man in a white lab coat with black pants & shoes, white dress shirt, brown hair & specs over his eyes. He didn't even look up as the door opened to allow the Sugimoto family inside, who gasped by seeing something that stood on a large roller: a big oval object that was the height of a full-grown man, which was a peach-white in color. Several electrodes were attached to it from a monitoring device on the right.

"My _god_ …is that an _egg?!_ ", Anna asked.

"Yes it is, Anna", Kenji said, leaving the rest in brief silence.

"So _this_ is the reason why you wanted Tajima & us to pay you a visit!", Elsa said.

"Correct, Elsa: when this was brought to my attention, I _knew_ Tajima would want to come see such a discovery for himself." Kenji gestured to the man sitting at the desk. "Meet Koji Matsuo: _he's_ the one who _found_ this grand discovery."

When next Kenji spoke, it was in his mother tongue.

"Koji, I want you to meet Tajima Sugimoto & his family."

The man finally looked up & rose from his seat as he walked over to the family.

When Tajima offered his hand in greeting, Koji refused to shake it & walked over to the egg without a word.

Hidemi & the others were flabbergasted by his behavior, as well as found it odd.

Undaunted, Tajima walked over to examine the egg, wanting a closer look at it.

"So _you're_ the one who found this beauty, huh?", he said to Koji. "I must say…it's quite a beauty! Where, exactly, did you acquire this?"

"Over at some uncharted island in the Pacific, of whose name I'd forgotten", Koji said simply. "When I saw what I came upon, I just _had_ to bring it back & show it to my boss, thinking it could help the museum."

Koji's words were emotionless, but that didn't matter to Tajima in the slightest.

"Remarkable, Koji!", Tajima says, his curiosity spiking. "Did you know my family & I went hunting for actual live prehistoric animals just last month at Saiko Lake?"

"Yes, I've heard", Koji said with the same emotionless tone. "It was featured everywhere. It must've been quite an experience for you & the family."

Tajima chuckled at that.

"You have _no_ idea!", he said, recalling the time. "What you've found…is truly remarkable! It'll make an excellent attraction to this place! Congratulations, Koji!"

Matsuo said nothing as he kept reading the monitors next to the egg.

Still blind to his emotionless state, Tajima got closer to the egg & gently placed his hand on the egg, unable to keep his curiosity contained.

It was then that Koji showed emotions, & they weren't pleasant.

" _Don't touch it!_ ", Koji barked fiercely, violently shoving Tajima away from the egg & knocking him down.

"Tajima!", Hidemi, Kenji, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa cried.

"Papa!", Akemi & Emiko cried as most everyone went to his side.

Except for Kristoff: in a blinding fury, he grabbed Koji by the lapels of his lab coat & slammed him against the wall, baring his teeth.

"You _ever_ do that to _anyone_ in my family _again_ , mister, & you're gonna be missing some _teeth!_ ", Kristoff barked fiercely, raising his fist & not caring if Koji couldn't understand English.

"Kristoff, please", Anna pleaded as she & Elsa came to his side to relieve his temper.

"Kristoff", Tajima said as he was helped by his wife, daughters & Kenji. "It's okay. Please…let him go."

Looking at the sisters from Arendelle – who nodded – urged Kristoff to comply, but didn't do so gently as he shoved Koji away, causing him to trip & fall on his hands & knees. The scientist looked in Kristoff's direction & saw him, Anna & Elsa staring daggers at him. Koji gave them indifferent, but didn't turn away regardless.

"Tajima, everyone…let's clear the room, shall we?", Kenji says to defuse the situation. "I'm sure Koji's got a ton of work to do on our newest find, & we've distracted him enough. Come."

"He's _lucky_ we're leaving!", Kristoff says in a low but firm voice.

"Kristoff, please", Elsa says softly, helping Anna escort him away from Koji & out of the room with Tajima & the others.

The ride back up to ground level was silent until they reached the cavernous main entrance & paused to face Kenji when he spoke to the Sugimoto family.

"I _really must_ apologize for Koji's behavior back there", Kenji says. "He's usually a quiet but helpful man who gave his fellow workers the time of day, but when he came back to work after the holiday season, he suddenly became distant & cold. I asked him several times what's gotten into him, but he always refuses to answer."

"Well, it's _still_ no excuse for pushing Tajima like that!", Kristoff said matter of factly.

No one in the family could argue the point.

"I'll see to it that he apologizes personally to you for his behavior before you head back to Tokyo", Kenji says.

" _I_ should certainly hope that he does!", Anna says as Elsa nodded.

"Don't worry, you three…I'll be all right", Tajima assures them. "Besides, let's not forget the _other_ reason as to why we came to Fukuoka."

Tajima & his daughters look to Hidemi, who smiled & reminded the Arendelle trio of said reason: it was the day of Hidemi's birthday, & they came to celebrate it.

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa immediately forgot the incident with Koji, & they gave Hidemi their full attention.

"Of course!", Elsa said. "Our girl Hidemi celebrates her birthday today, so let's begin by trolling around the city for a while before heading over to this new place Tajima mentioned the other day!"

"I'll allow Akemi & Emiko to be your guides, along with my wife", Tajima says.

"Tajima…you're not going to join us? Why?", Anna asks.

"Kenji wishes for me to go over some data with him, among a few other things. But please don't worry: there won't be _anything_ on Earth that can keep me away from Hidemi's birthday dinner later on."

"Our mama, Akemi & myself know Fukuoka like the back of our hands about as good as we do Tokyo itself", Emiko says. "We'll be all too happy to show you three around while our papa consults with Kenji."

"We've still got a whole day ahead of us, so let's get started", Elsa said, getting nods from all.

"See you tonight, my love", Hidemi said in her tongue to her husband before kissing him goodbye passionately. It brought a big smile to their faces.

"Come on, folks! First stop…Fukuoka Tower!", Akemi says as she, Emiko, Hidemi & the Arendelle trio all exit the museum to head for one of the city's most famous landmarks.

"Tajima…", Kenji says, gesturing to his office as the scientist from Tokyo nods & accompanies him.

 _Fukuoka Tower, 10:30 a.m.:_

Just as with the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel, the Sugimoto family walked up to Fukuoka Tower, as it was only a few blocks away. Waiting to ride the elevator up to the observation level at the very top, they get a bird's-eye view of the entire city as they take photos with their cell phones along with several others who've ventured up to the top. From all angles, they could see many sights including famed Fukuoka Dome, where many sporting events take place in. The group can also see the city's Seaside Park & Marizon Structure sticking out of the Hii River.

Seeing Fukuoka in this state was a wonderful spectacle for the Arendelle trio.

"Like other cities in your country, Fukuoka is a true place of wonder", Elsa says before lowering her voice. "I still find it hard to believe that it was a battlefield back in December 2009 when…"

"When Anguirus & Godzilla fought the original Gigan & his alien double Space Godzilla?", Hidemi says, her voice also lowered. "We all feel the same way, Elsa. It still feels like only yesterday that they squared off before both latter beasts were defeated in this very city."

"Like Kristoff & my sister, I remember seeing Space Godzilla's file back on the Hayaku-Maru", Anna says. "Being born in space, Godzilla's alien double needed an energy conduit to feed on since it was limited when he landed on Earth. He thus chose this very tower for exactly that purpose."

"Correct, Anna", Emiko said. "Having discovered his Achilles' Heel, Yoshi lead a squadron of soldiers down to the tower's base to detonate it & cut off Space Godzilla's energy supply, enabling Anguirus & the real Godzilla to gain the upper hand & defeat them."

"And it was your father that deduced Space Godzilla's weakness, as well as how to defeat him?", Kristoff asked as he got nods from Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko.

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa took another look out the window at the city below: having also seen the video footage of the cyborg monster Gigan & Space Godzilla attacking Fukuoka, they could envision in their minds of that very conflict, while Anguirus & Godzilla fought to bring down the alien menaces & save not just Japan, but the Earth itself.

It was the city that hosted a fight of epic proportions.

 _And the very place where Jiro Dobashi lost his wife & daughter to Godzilla_, Elsa thought, recalling the one-time JSDF soldier who wanted revenge on Godzilla & would've done anything to see it delivered before the Snow Queen & the Seatopians' Queen Alura helped him to see the light & brought down her vile brother Antonio, who had also yearned for revenge…on Elsa.

Even now, that was _another_ memory which sent chills up her spine.

Akemi walking to her side broke Elsa out of her mini trance.

"You doing okay, Elsa?", she asks.

"Yes, Akemi…just got lost in thought for a bit", the Snow Queen replied. "Shall we head back down & see more of Fukuoka from the streets?"

"We aren't getting any younger", Akemi said with a grin that made Elsa do the same.

Once the elevator reached the top, the Sugimoto family entered & went down to street level.

For the remainder of the day until the dinner party, the Sugimoto family experienced Fukuoka at ground level.

 _Fukuoka City Museum, 6:00 p.m.:_

Everyone was mostly gone for a half-hour since the museum closed its doors for another day until the morning at 9:30, when it would resume its business of allowing its modern-day citizens to know what life was like in Fukuoka before becoming the fabulous metropolis it is now. Only a handful of security guards were on duty to make their evening rounds, along with fewer scientists on hand to finish their daily work before heading home.

One of these was Koji Matsuo, who was all but insistent in staying behind. His ears still rung from the tirade Kenji Hirata gave him.

 _Hours earlier:_

Once Kenji took Tajima to his office, he told the scientist to make himself at home while he went off to deal with a minor situation before starting their business. Kenji went down to the sub-level of the museum & entered the room where Koji & the giant egg were placed inside.

When Kenji closed the door & addressed his employee, he was all but furious at the man.

"Koji!", he barked, getting his full attention as he walked over to him. "Care to tell me what _that_ display before was all about?! Have you lost your _senses?!_ _Why_ did you go & shove Tajima Sugimoto like that?!"

"Because this egg is _my_ discovery… _that's_ why!", Koji snapped back. "Tajima shouldn't _touch_ what _doesn't belong_ to him! Why _is_ that man & his family here, anyway?!"

Hirata mentally counted to ten before going on, fighting the urge to slap him silly.

"Because I _invited_ them here… _that's_ why!", Kenji reiterated. "Let's get a few things _straight_ , Koji: number one, _I_ run this museum, & _anything_ you or any of our staff happens to discover & brings to this place becomes the _property_ of this museum! _Period!_ Secondly, I don't know _what's_ going on in your life past work since you came back in January, & I don't _care!_ You don't want to talk about what happened that had suddenly made you such a sour-puss, then fine! But don't you _ever_ mistreat anyone in this place again, be it a fellow employee or a guest _I've_ invited! Here's the bottom line, Koji: good scientist or not, you display that kind of behavior _once more_ here, & you're _history!_ You're _lucky_ I don't _fire_ you for such a blatant, callous act! Now…I'm heading up to my office to discuss moving the egg someplace else!"

This made Koji feel like a fish on a hook, being caught totally off-guard by this piece of news & helpless.

" _NO!_ ", Koji cried. "You _can't_ move this egg…it's _mine! I'm_ the one that found it!"

"I _can_ , & I _will_ , Koji!", Kenji said. "Have you already forgotten that _I'm_ the dean & owner of this place?! This egg is better suited over at a laboratory in Tokyo, since _we_ specialize in the history of _this city_ , not the evolution of animals from the beginning of time! There are _already_ deep concerns of it being a biological danger, & I'm _not_ going to wait before something happens that endangers this building, or possibly even the city!"

"But _sir_ …!"

"My answer is _final_ , Koji! Now… _get back to work!_ "

Kenji Hirata exited the room before Koji could object further.

 _Now:_

Koji's face was as full of rage now as it was then, & he had no intentions of cooling off.

Not for what he plans to do this evening.

 _You_ won't _be getting rid of this egg, Professor Hirata!_ , he thought angrily. _It's_ vital _to my plan…and I won't_ rest _until the one responsible for all my pain pays for it dearly…with his_ life _!_

His patience at an end, Koji commences with his intentions.

And woe to _anybody_ who dares to interfere with it.

 _On the uncharted island in the Pacific:_

The feeling was stronger than ever: it hit him like he'd been swatted by Bagorah's powerful tail or stung by his sonic cry. It also felt like a piece of him was missing – a very _big_ piece.

Rising up from his slumber, he spreads his wings & let out a boisterous cackle that was heard for many kilometers around. Taking off into the air, he flies in a western direction to retrieve what was missing from him, as he aims to get it back by any means necessary.

And woe to _anything_ foolish enough to be in his way.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Ohori District of Fukuoka, 7:00 p.m.:_

Getting a text from Tajima at 5:30, the Sugimoto family went back to the hotel to get themselves ready for Hidemi's birthday dinner at the new restaurant/karaoke place called Glamour Karaoke, located over on the west side of Ohori Park & beneath the Playground area. It was at the bottom of a rectangular 16-story building that took up half a block on one side, with a neon sign that would be lit up at night. From within, the restaurant was a big area that can hold several families at once & leave room to spare, featuring many waiters to take orders & serve drinks. Food was in quite an abundance, as they ranged from homeland entrees to international dishes from countries like Italy, France, England & also America.

The karaoke stage was no less impressive: a sizeable area with wireless microphones on stands that could be taken off & held if the performer(s) preferred. Also, some of the staff work as backup singers on songs if it's required; the staff know quite a number of popular songs, including ones not heard too often on radio.

The Sugimoto family – dressed in snappy tuxes & beautiful, colorful evening gowns – took it all in stride as they all walked in & was escorted to their table. It's one that got them a front-row seat at the karaoke stage, enabling them to see the performer(s) up close & personal. When they arrived at their table, they were greeted by a pair of surprises: the first is a lovely bouquet of large 20-24 inch colorful helium balloons, with a star-shaped mylar that says 'Happy Birthday' on it.

The second surprise was one that really became something none of them expected: even though Kenji Hirata _was_ to be expected in showing up, the other two guests were _not_.

"Yoshi!", said Kristoff, Anna & Elsa.

"Professor Mizaki!", said Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko.

Both men, also in tuxes like Kenji wore, smiled at the oncoming family.

"Good evening, folks!", said Yoshi in English.

"Surprised to see us?", Mizaki says, also in the same language.

"Uh… _yeah_ , actually!", Kristoff said as the two Arendelle sisters nodded.

Mizaki laughed before explaining.

"Yoshi & I knew that Hidemi's birthday was today, & when we were told by Kenji that you all were taking a trip here to Fukuoka…we just _had_ to come down & help celebrate it with you all!"

"I must say…we're all glad you two could _make_ it tonight!", Anna said.

"Now we can _really_ celebrate Hidemi's birthday!", Elsa says, getting nods from the rest.

As if in answer to Elsa's statement, a waiter with a microphone in hand came on up to the Sugimoto family & their three guests & spoke to the crowd that was close to being filled up this evening.

"Good evening, ladies & gentlemen!", he started saying, getting the crowd's attention. "Tonight, we have a birthday being celebrated by _this_ remarkable woman, who goes by the name of Miss Hidemi Sugimoto! Let's give her a big hand for this wonderful girl, shall we?"

The crowd, along with the Sugimoto family & their three guests give exactly that.

Hidemi's grin was at its biggest, her heart feeling & receiving so much love.

 _All for you, Hidemi!_ , Kristoff, Anna & Elsa thought happily.

The waiter with the microphone commenced once the applause settled down & ceased.

"This beauty of a person hails with her family from Tokyo, & has come down here to our Fukuoka to celebrate her day of birth on this marvelous world of ours! Miss Hidemi Sugimoto, would you care to say a few words on your special day tonight?"

The waiter offered Hidemi the microphone, which she gladly took.

"Thank you, everyone!", she says in her tongue. "Growing up in Tokyo, I lived with my sisters & brothers in a single house, where we had to share everything from bath towels to the beds we slept in! During high school, I met a man who would later on became my darling husband & gave me not only a marvelous house to stay in, but who also blessed us with two wonderful daughters, Akemi & Emiko! And just two-&-a-half years ago, our family grew when we brought in Kristoff, Anna & Elsa from Norway to live with us after losing everything they've ever known & gave them a new life here in Japan! Only this past Christmas, they were blessed to carry our family name & do so most proudly!"

Hidemi gestured to said people, all of whom grinned happily & waved to the crowd. The crowd gave another round of applause, making those honored happier & close to crying from it.

"Since Tajima & I married several years ago, we've had more than our share of tragedy & close calls from monster attacks & the like", Hidemi went on. "But aside from those horrible moments, we've _always_ pulled through the heartache & looked forward with renewed hope! And it's because of this undying love we all share with each other – a love that can _never_ be expunged, exiled _or_ extinguished!" Hidemi then faced her entire family. "Tajima, Akemi, Emiko, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa…you all make me feel _so_ blessed, & like I am _literally_ the _luckiest_ girl alive in all the world! I love you all _so much_ with all of my heart! Thank you!"

Akemi & Emiko shed tears of joy hearing their mother's words that they embraced her in a warm hug before doing so with Tajima, kissing him in plain sight of everyone. Everyone clapped & cheered like their home baseball team won the championship as Akemi & Emiko translated for the Arendelle trio.

 _Their_ hearts soared with happiness as much as theirs, & they were on the verge of crying because of it swelling up in them. Hidemi & her husband approach the Arendelle trio.

"Everything you said of us, Hidemi…right back at you!", Kristoff says with a wink.

"We were three lost souls with no home or prospects, Hidemi…until _your_ family gave us what was missing in our lives!", Anna said. "We _knew_ there was something special about you people when you offered to take us with you to Tokyo nearly three years ago!"

"And as I've said to you back at Christmastime, Kristoff, Anna & myself are all but _proud_ to be bearing the Sugimoto name!", Elsa says. " _We've_ never felt so blessed & loved than when we received such an honor!"

Hidemi gave both sisters from Arendelle a warm hug that Olaf would be proud of, followed by Kristoff afterwards before they all sat down at the table. Tajima tells Hidemi of an extra birthday surprise & hands her his iPad that has a split-screen showing of a live event on it.

She couldn't believe her eyes, & her face lit up brighter: upon the left side of the screen was Gus, Elinor & Merida Fleming, while on the right was Patricia, Nathan, Eugene & Rapunzel Benice, with Pascal atop his master/friend's right shoulder.

" _Happy Birthday, Hidemi!_ ", they all cheered with big grins, waving to the birthday girl.

"Rapunzel!", Elsa & Akemi say.

"Merida!", Anna & Emiko say.

"Eugene!", Kristoff & Yoshi say.

" _Hey Yoshi, Kristoff…how_ you _doin'?_ ", Eugene says in his best impression of Matt LeBlanc's Joey Tribbiani on the popular NBC sitcom 'Friends'. Giggles from all were incited from his antics.

" _It's_ so good _to get to see you folks again, even if we can't be there physically!_ ", Rapunzel said as Pascal nodded. " _It seems like only_ yesterday _, doesn't it?_ "

" _I'll_ say it does, Rapunzel!", Akemi says. "We _must_ try & get together a little more often!"

" _We feel the same way, Akemi!_ ", Merida says. " _Let's make that trip to Manhattan for us all a reality this September! We_ did _promise to visit the Downtown area, remember?_ "

"Yes we did, Merida!", Emiko said. "That _must_ happen this year, no arguments!"

" _You just leave that to_ us _, sweetie!_ ", Patricia says.

" _Once Patricia & I go over all the details, we'll get in touch with you folks!_", Nathan said.

" _In the meantime…have the most_ wonderful _birthday you can, Hidemi dear!_ ", Elinor said.

"With my family in tow, you can _bet_ I shall, Elinor!", Hidemi said.

" _Excellent, love! See you folks real soon!_ ", Gus says before the feed gets cut off & the iPad screen becomes black.

"Friends from overseas, Tajima?", Kenji asked in his tongue.

"Yes", the scientist replied in the same manner. "Gus, Elinor & Merida Fleming are from London, while Patricia, Nathan, Eugene & Rapunzel are from America itself. We've…all been on quite an adventure together not too long ago."

When Tajima spoke next, it was in English.

"I'll tell you about it one day, Kenji. For right now…let's begin the festivities!"

With big smiles, they wasted no time in doing so.

 _8:00 p.m.:_

The Sugimoto family, Yoshi, Kenji & Mizaki enjoyed a most satisfying meal of a variety from Japan & other lands, enjoying/savoring their taste & flavor of domestic & international foods. Once the main dinner was served, the birthday cake saying 'Happy Birthday, Hidemi!' on it was brought to the table with candles lit. Making a wish, Hidemi blew them out & removed them before making & taking the first slice of ice cream cake consisting of chocolate & strawberry flavor in one. A little serving of fruits was added to the dessert menu.

All the time as they ate, several people went on the karaoke stage to sing their favorite songs: some adults, others young/middle-aged teens. The family & their friends enjoyed hearing many renditions of popular tunes, ranging from pop & folk to rock & roll. When they saw their chance, it was Mizaki who went up first: he did only a few songs, having not done an activity like this in years.

Even though he was slightly off-key, he did do his best & won the audience with his attempts.

His final song was a novelty made famous by actor/comedian Steve Martin, who became a regular on the 'Saturday Night Live' program on NBC before doing films like 'The Jerk', 'The Man With Two Brains', 'Three Amigos', & many other hilarious movies. This number he performed in 1978 became a sensation, & is still popular with today's generation.

Despite struggling to keep a straight face, Mizaki performed the novelty number in the best intentions as he finishes Steve Martin's tune, with the backup singers on hand to help him out:

He coulda won a Grammy (King Tut)

Buried in his jammies

(Born in Arizona, moved to Babylonia)

(He was born in Arizona)

Got a condo made of stone-a

(King Tut)

Laughs & cheers awarded Mizaki as he nodded his approval & exited the stage to have it taken over by Kristoff, who accepted the offered microphone & took the scientist's place.

Mizaki sat between Yoshi & Kenji.

"Not bad, Professor!", said Yoshi in his tongue. "You were quite the natural up there!"

"I never thought of you as the karaoke type, Professor Mizaki!", Kenji said.

"It was all right, I guess", Mizaki says modestly. "Although, I don't suppose I ought to give up my day job just yet!"

The Sugimoto family, Yoshi, Kenji & Mizaki himself laughed.

They became silent when Kristoff Sugimoto announced himself to the crowd.

"Good evening, folks!", he says. "Whenever I do karaoke, I always want to do so to the songs of this man, as he's become quite a favorite of mine, so I'm going to begin with a slow number first before we start to pick up the pace! Are you all ready? Here we go…"

The smooth melody music of guitar & piano commenced as Kristoff performs a song featured in the 1965 Elvis film 'Girl Happy', which co-starred Shelley Fabares.

Doing his best Elvis voice, Kristoff began his song:

Every time you look at me

I'm as helpless as can be

I become a puppet on a string

You can do most anything with me

All you do is touch my hand

And your wish is my command

I become a puppet on a string

You can do most anything with me

If you really love me

Darling please be kind

I offer you the truest love

That you will ever find

Take my heart & please be fair

Handle it with loving care

For I'm just a puppet on a string

You can do most anything with me

If you really love me

Darling please be kind

I offer you the truest love

That you will ever find

Take my heart & please be fair

Handle it with loving care

For I'm just a puppet on a string

You can do most anything with me

You can do most anything with me

The crowd clapped his performance when Kristoff finished his first number; he was looking primarily at Anna the entire time, showing the song was for her. Elsa's sister knew this & smiled warmly at the gesture.

As he promised, Kristoff's next number took on a more rocking sound as a guitar sounded to begin this tune that was from Elvis' 'Moody Blue' album in 1977, & was the last single released just before his death on August 16th of that year.

His backing vocals ready, Kristoff upped the ante as he rocked the joint:

Babe, you're getting closer

The lights are goin' dim

The sound of your breathin'

Has made the mood I'm in

All of my resistance

Is lying on the floor

Taking me to places

I've never been before

Ooh, & I can feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

(Way down)

Way down where the music plays (way down)

Way down like a tidal wave (way down)

Way down where the fires blaze

Way down, down (way, way on down)

(Way on down)

Ooh, my head is spinnin'

You got me in your spell

A hundred magic fingers

On a whirling carousel

The medicine within me

No doctor could prescribe

Your love is doing something

That I just can't describe

Ooh, & I can feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

Feel it (feel it)

(Way down)

Way down where the music plays (way down)

Way down like a tidal wave (way down)

Way down where the fires blaze

Way down, down (way, way on down)

(Way on down)

Hold me again

Tight as you can

I need you so

Baby, let's go

(Way down)

Way down where it feels so good (way down)

Way down where I hoped it would (way down)

Way down where I never could

Way down, down (way, way on down)

(Way on down, way on down)

The last three words was sung with an extremely low voice, just as Elvis' backing vocal did when first recording it in the late 1970s. Cheers erupted when the number was finished, & Kristoff basked in the spotlight before continuing with a couple more songs from the King before turning it over to the two Arendelle sisters.

Just before he exited, Kristoff did his version of 'Thankewvermuch!', just as Elvis himself had done.

When Anna & Elsa Sugimoto went upon stage, they introduced themselves before starting with a few numbers they grew fond of – some of them slow, others at a more quicker pace & rhythm. Each was performed with style & grace as Anna & Elsa could.

As they do with Kristoff, the Sugimoto family absolutely _love_ when the sisters sing!

Their next number was one from the year 1982, & originally performed by New Wave band Altered Images, which had Clare Grogan on lead vocals. It was a fast-paced song, beginning with drums & followed by guitars that rose higher in volume & pitch.

Elsa & Anna do Clare proud when they start singing:

I would like to climb

High in a tree

I could be happy

I could be happy

Or go to Skye

On my holiday

I could be happy

I could be happy

Maybe swim a mile

Down the Nile

I could be happy

I could be happy

All of these things I do

All of these things I do

To get _away_ from you

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I… _escape_ from you

I would like to climb

High in a tree

I could be happy

I could be happy

Or go to Skye

On my holiday

I could be happy

I could be happy

Maybe swim a mile

Down the Nile

I could be happy

I could be happy

All of these things I do

All of these things I do

To get _away_ from you

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I… _escape_ from you

I would like to climb

High in a tree

(I could be happy)

(I could be happy)

Or go to Skye

On my holiday

(I could be happy)

(I could be happy)

Maybe swim a mile

Down the Nile

(I could be happy)

(I could be happy)

(A brief 1980s rock music interlude commences as Anna & Elsa dance before finishing their number)

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I

Get away

Runaway

Far away

How do I… _escape_ from you

Elsa & Anna Sugimoto receive applause of appreciation, smiling brightly at the attention before the former spoke.

"Much obliged to you all!", Elsa praised. "That _was_ quite a fun number to perform, wasn't it? And now, my sister Anna & I are going to slow things down with our next choice song this evening…one that we practically fell in love with upon hearing it the first time. Here's our rendition, & we hope you'll enjoy it."

The song began with a soothing melody that was first recorded by Samantha Sang back in 1977, with Barry & Robin Gibb of the Bee Gees fame, who both wrote the song & provided backing vocals.

For Anna & Elsa's rendition, a Japanese female staff give their vocals when it's warranted:

It's over & done

But the heartache lives on inside

Oooooohhhhhh

And who is the one you're clinging to

Instead of me tonight

And where are you now

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Wherever you go

I'll cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight

I'm there at your side

I'm part of all the things you are

Aaaaaahhhhhh

But you've got a part of someone else

You've got to find your shining star

And where are you now

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Wherever you go

I'll cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight

And where are you now

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Wherever you go

I'll cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come back to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Aaaaaahhhhhh

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

On the eve of finishing their song, a blaring alarm echoed throughout the restaurant as people jumped at the noise & ceased all activities just before an announcement was made.

" _Attention, residents of Fukuoka! The city officials & JSDF have confirmed that the flying monster known as Rodan has been spotted approaching the area, & will reach Fukuoka in less than 20 minutes! All civilians are urged to evacuate calmly & quickly to the safety shelters underneath the city!_"

The announcement repeated itself, but now everyone was getting up from their seats & exiting the restaurant & the whole building in a fashion that was hurried but still orderly: people were spilling out of the place & reaching shelter to be nowhere near the approaching winged terror making his way towards the city.

As people were departing the area, the minds of Kristoff, Anna & Elsa were quickly comprehending the one word 'Radon' when it was announced, recalling when they'd first heard it.

"Radon", Anna repeated. "That could only mean…"

The answer hit & chilled them to the bone.

" _Rodan!_ ", Elsa & Anna say in unison to each other.

Like the rest of the patrons, the Sugimoto family, Kenji, Mizaki & Yoshi get themselves moving.

Horror was about to hit Fukuoka!

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _Over the skies of Fukuoka:_

Rodan flew ever closer to the bright lights of the city like a moth to a flame, but in _this_ case it was something else which drew him towards Fukuoka like a magnet – a pull he could not avoid, nor did he want to.

There was a matter of significant importance in the city that Rodan aims to head for, & he will let _nothing_ stand in his way of reaching it, lest they suffer his wrath.

Not even a squadron of Boeing AH-64 Apache choppers with Hellfire anti-tank missiles fired in droves would not deter Rodan's progress, even as several explosions peppered his body. The crimson-fleshed Pteranodon fired his uranium heat beam from gray beak that all but wiped out each chopper into balls of fire before they plummeted to earth in twisted, flaming wreckage in the Yuyama District that left no survivors.

A wave of Kawasaki OH-1 helicopters armed with Toshiba Type-91 air-to-air infrared missiles took the place of the destroyed Apaches & unleashed their payrolls on the approaching threat. Each one that blasted against Rodan's body was powerful & they did sting, but still didn't hinder or even slow his progress. He retaliated again with his heat beam, blowing apart several while striking at the rest with his wings, sending this armada to the same fate as the Apaches.

Unlike before, these wrecks fell upon structures in Tokueiji & Nishiaburayama, destroying them in flaming ruins & killing whoever was inside.

Now he was within the city limits of Fukuoka, getting closer to his main target.

Soaring through the suburban areas, Rodan blew apart numerous houses that were thankfully evacuated as an armada of carefully-placed Type-90 tanks opened fired with powerful 120 mm smoothbore guns on the oncoming terror; most had missed their mark, but some found their target & exploded against his flesh. Unfortunately, these were no more effective in bringing down the horror as Rodan did some blasting of his own with his uranium heat beam, blowing apart tanks & the operators within to smoldering pieces of burning metal. Even more suburban houses got destroyed in the process as debris flew everywhere.

Letting out a cackling roar, Rodan continued his forward progress.

Making a beeline north, Rodan leveled whatever buildings were underneath him, all pulverized by his 'sonic boom' method & blasted away the JSDF forces that dared to fire upon him in blazing holocausts of molten metal/burning bodies. JSDF artillery were set up at locations of Nanakuma Ryokuchi Park & Sohara Park, consisting of Type-89 & 90 tanks, an armada of B1 Centauro wheeled tank destroyers & M270 MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) launchers were primed & ready to go into action at a moment's notice.

Waiting for Rodan to get a little closer, the men hold their positions.

A minute later, chaos ensued: the tanks & M270s erupted in blazing fire as each vehicle from both parks erupt with a volley of shells, machine gun & rocket fire in a simultaneous manner. Several projectiles strike Rodan everywhere from wing tip to wing tip & beak to tail, each blast being heard even from far distances. The pterodactyl let out a cackling roar which was also heard all across Fukuoka that drowned out the explosions as Rodan unleashed his uranium heat beam on JSDF forces at Nanakuma Ryokuchi Park. Not one vehicle was spared a grisly death, along with many soldiers that died in the holocaust with only a few managing to live through the blaze that turned a peaceful area into a cauldron of flames.

Screams from the troops as their flesh roasted alive didn't last long.

From the air, a plethora of F-15J Eagles swooped down as they launched their AIM9 Sidewinder missiles & fiercely fired their 20 mm M61 Vulcan guns at the creature, shooting rounds that would tear a man to shreds in only a few seconds. Rodan blurted out a roar of frustration & took to the air & engaged the jets in an aerial dogfight that was savage as man & monster fought for air supremacy. Many jets got in a hit or two & even managed to avoid a head-on collision, maneuvering their fighters out of his way once they got their shot. But Rodan wasn't the greatest airborne fighter for nothing: his speed in the air which belied his great size gave him an infamous reputation, & he uses every skill he possesses to bring down his enemies by heat beam, wing tips, brushing against his armored chest or even in his beak when Rodan bit down on each jet within range of it.

On the roof of the building they were in, the Sugimoto family, Kenji, Mizaki & Yoshi watched as Rodan engaged the JSDF forces on the ground & laying waste to the F15 birds in the air.

Horrible as it was, they couldn't turn themselves away from the sight of the destruction Rodan was causing, or even his performance on the F15s trying to bring him down.

"Look. At. Him. Go!", Anna said in a low but astonished voice.

The others felt the same way Anna did: despite seeing several footage of Rodan in action against enemies, they were getting a real-life experience where they stood. It blew the video footage away by miles.

"He really moves with grace & style that's amazing beyond words!", Kristoff says. "What _was_ that nickname they gave Rodan that we saw in his files again?"

"I do believe it was 'The Samurai of the Skies', Kristoff", Elsa said simply without taking her eyes off the creature.

"Well, he's _certainly_ living up to his name, sis!", Anna said.

Kristoff & Elsa simply nodded.

Meanwhile, Tajima was keeping track of Rodan's progress upon his iPad as his wife, daughters, Kenji, Mizaki & Yoshi all watch with him.

"Rodan entered Fukuoka from the Yuyama District when he engaged the first wave of resistance!", Yoshi said in his tongue.

"Yes, & from there he fought more aircraft over at Tokueiji & Nishiaburayama before going in a northern pattern!", Mizaki said, also in his language. "From there, he's hit the areas of Umebayashi, Tokujoji, Iikura, & Nanakuma Ryokuchi Park!"

"If he continues on his current course, it's a possibility that Rodan _might_ be heading directly for…", Tajima says as the realization hit him & the others.

Kenji immediately fished his cell phone out & speed-dialed a number on it.

"Horii! Has everyone been evacuated from the museum yet?!", he asked his security guard there.

Horii answered on speakerphone for everyone to hear.

" _All except for Koji Matsuo, sir! I tried convincing him to leave & even attempted to _drag _him away, but he_ refused _to leave the building! What shall I do, sir?!_ "

"That _idiot!_ ", Kenji swore under his breath before speaking louder again. "Get _yourself_ out of there, Horii! _I'll_ take care of Koji myself!"

Kenji hung up before Horii could say anything else.

"Koji's _still_ in the museum?!", Emiko says. "He was crazy _before_ , but what he's doing now is absolutely _nuts!_ What is he _thinking_ of?!"

"We'll find out when we get there, Emiko!", Kenji says. "He's a fool, but he's still an employee of mine!"

Hidemi called out the names of the Arendelle trio & motioned with her head they were leaving the building.

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa nodded, & they all headed for the elevator once they got back inside.

 _Sohara Park:_

Rodan dodged & shot down several rockets from the M270s, but several more got through his heat beam attack & struck his flesh with powerful blasts that irritated more than stopped him. He counterattacked with his heat beam that blew apart all but a few vehicles & men that continued firing upon the winged monster. Going for a different strategy, Rodan landed upon a building feet-first next to the Sawara Highway, flattening it with his weight to rubble. Immediately he started flapping his wings & created a powerful gust of wind that began tossing debris, vehicles & people around as trees bent as if they were made of rubber instead of hard wood. Soldiers held onto whatever they could to keep from being tossed around like clothes in the dryer, or if they were being blasted in a tunnel by the same method. Rodan cackled loudly, putting on the pressure that uprooted a few trees & sent them & other objects crashing into nearby buildings, causing great damage wherever they landed.

A trio of soldiers managed to hold tightly onto the turret of one of their tanks & held on for dear life as Rodan kept up his wind barrage. They screamed in pain as their arms felt close to being ripped from their sockets by the powerful hit of air that threatens to literally blow them away. Amazingly, the tank they held onto stayed in its position despite the hard wind gust Rodan was producing.

Looking up as an approaching shadow, the men see another tank heading their way – one that was _not_ secured.

It came crashing down on the men, crushing them & their makeshift anchor.

None of them had time to scream before everything went dark.

A blast of uranium heat from Rodan's beak wiped out whatever was left in blasts that lit up the evening sky.

Rodan let out a cry of pain & surprise when he was struck from behind by more F15 Eagles & Kawasaki choppers, which unleashed their fury upon the giant pterodactyl. Like the Phoenix, Rodan took to the air & headed in the direction of his new enemies, ready to deliver the same punishment he gave all the rest.

He let out a blaring roar as he charged into battle.

 _Fukuoka City Museum:_

On their way down to street level, Yoshi got in touch with those in charge of the city's JSDF forces & introduced himself. After it was made clear who he was, Yoshi ordered for a Humvee capable of holding ten people & a Jeep. Giving their location, both vehicles arrived in 10-15 minutes as the men in the Humvee exited for Yoshi & his crew – the Sugimoto family, Kenji & Mizaki – to enter, while the original drivers ride back in the Jeep, being the reason for the second vehicle.

Giving the men to carry out evacuation orders, they saluted & wished Yoshi the best of luck.

Yoshi returned the salute before they took off, their destination being the museum.

Even with evacuation still commencing, they made good time & got there in the same amount of time it took for the Humvee to arrive. Pulling in & stopping next to the museum on the right just below the main entrance, Yoshi stayed at the wheel as everyone else poured out & ran for the door.

Inside the main hallway, the large egg Koji Matsuo found was resting on the platform at the base of the stairs which lead to the second level. The man himself kneeled between it & the main entrance, putting on the finishing touches of the device which was strapped around his shoulder; he'd been working on it since the museum was completely void of another living soul, giving him undisturbed privacy to put his plan in motion.

Now he waits for his target to make himself known.

He'd been waiting for more than an hour.

 _Any moment now, & he's all mine!_, Koji thought.

The sound of the front doors opening caught his attention to see not only his boss Kenji Hirata, but also Professor Mizaki & the Sugimoto family entering the museum.

"What are _you_ all doing here?!", Koji barked.

" _That_ is supposed to be _my_ question to _you_ , Koji!", Kenji barked back. "Why didn't you evacuate with everybody else when you were told to?!"

As boss & employee argued, Mizaki & the Sugimoto family got a mental reading of the layout: the giant egg at the stairs, Koji between it & the main entrance, including the device hung around his shoulder, the latter of which took them all by surprise.

It's something they'd know anywhere.

"Koji, this is a _museum_ – a place of learning about history!", Hidemi says. "What on _Earth_ would you need an RPG _rocket launcher_ for?!"

Slowly but surely, the pieces were falling into place…even to the Arendelle trio, despite the conversation being in Japanese.

"Mama, papa! The egg Koji found…it _must_ be _Rodan's!_ ", Akemi said. "Why _else_ would he come to Fukuoka?!"

"It _has_ to be, Akemi!", Mizaki says. "His trajectory path leads him _straight_ here to _this_ location! You went & _stole_ Rodan's egg… _didn't_ you, Koji?!"

" _Why_ , Koji?!", Tajima asked. "Why lure Rodan here to this place to try & kill him?!"

Koji calmly walked across the floor until he was directly between the egg & Tajima's group, his face a mask of deep loathing.

" _You_ of all people should know the answer to _that_ , Professor Sugimoto!", he said with a hard, cold voice. "But unlike you, _I'm_ going to finally _do_ something about it!"

"What…you expect us to sit back & watch you commence with your plan to kill Rodan after he causes a great deal of death & destruction first?!", Emiko says.

"No, little girl", Koji says, making the group all gasp when he pulled out a handgun from his pocket.

It was _painfully_ clear what Koji's intentions were, as his actions spoke for itself.

"Koji…", Kenji started to say.

"This was _supposed_ to be a _covert_ operation!", Koji stated. "A simple plan I've set up for _months_ to implement! But now that _you've_ all discovered my intentions, I'm afraid I can't allow _any_ of you to live! Therefore, I'm going to shoot _all_ of you one at a time, beginning with Tajima's daughters, wife & _those_ three gaijins!"

Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko gasp from the revelation, & Tajima huddled his family closer together as Koji's finger had become tighter, his first intended victim being their youngest…Emiko.

Kristoff & Anna were just as helpless, being unable to save their adoptive family.

Deep down inside, however, they were filled with rage.

 _And I thought he was crazy_ before _!_ , Anna thought.

 _I_ knew _I should've knocked that punk out while I had the chance!_ , Kristoff thought through clenched teeth.

From out of nowhere, a stream of white & blue shot across the room & knocked Koji's gun out of his hand before a single bullet could be fired. He looked over to where his weapon was shot & found it covered in a shell of something that he shouldn't be seeing at this time of year, & especially not inside a place like the museum.

 _Ice?! Where did…?_ , Koji thought, turning to where Tajima's group was before his eyes went wide to see an unusual sight.

Elsa's right hand was glowing with her power, which she aimed at Koji's weapon with a face full of rage.

It was equally unusual for Tajima & company to see the Snow Queen use her power in such a public place, let alone in front of two people who've never seen Elsa use it before.

"Elsa?!", Kenji & Mizaki say, their faces in masks of shock.

"Sis?!", Anna says, her face just as stunned.

Fearing for his life suddenly, Koji turned tail & ran off but only got a few steps before Elsa used her ice to make a small sheet that caused the rogue scientist to slip & fall onto his stomach. He turned over to see the Snow Queen walk over towards him, slowly but surely as her hands glowed with power.

"I doubt you know my language very well, but I _know_ I can put this in terms that even _you_ can understand!", Elsa growled, punctuating each next word with a small but strong display of her power, creating mini pointed icebergs like the ones she used against those that invaded her Ice Palace in Arendelle years ago.

"Nobody! Threatens! My! _Family!_ "

"Y-You're a _witch!_ An _ice witch!_ ", Koji says fearfully as he backed away on his hands & feet like a crab. "No! Get away! _Get away from me!_ "

But Elsa would _not_ yield: she came at him with a face that could melt her ice faster than she could produce it.

Seeing her family threatened again by people with guns made her become unhinged, & she was ready to put Koji on ice like she did to Megalon to stop his rampage on her homeland.

Only _this_ time, she intends to _shatter_ him afterwards, & that's something that couldn't be allowed.

"Quick – _stop_ her before she _freezes_ him!", Tajima called out to Kristoff & Anna, both of whom were already racing towards her before he even finished. Like Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko, Tajima was scared for Elsa that she might yet cause a _second_ deep-freeze like she did in Arendelle; her power is incredibly strong when she was scared before she learned on how to control it.

They'd _hate_ to see how her power would react if she got angry – _really_ angry.

"Elsa, _no!_ Don't do it!", Anna cried, grabbing her hand & getting in front of her sister to calm her down. " _Please_ , sis…he's not _worth_ it!"

"Not worth it, Anna?! He was going to _kill_ us… _all_ of us!", Elsa countered.

"Elsa!", Kristoff says, also getting in front of her. "That's _still_ no excuse for sinking down to his level! You & Anna wouldn't let _me_ clobber him before after he pushed Tajima…remember?"

"And _that_ was a big mistake, Kristoff…we should've _let_ you do so to him!"

"A _bigger_ mistake would be in _freezing_ him, Elsa!", Anna said. " _Then_ what would you have done…shatter him?"

"Is it _worth_ becoming a cold-blooded killer like him, Elsa?", Kristoff adds. "Do you think that Tajima & the family would want you to become like him? Do you think even _Dobashi_ would? Think _really_ hard about this!"

Kristoff & Anna's words seemed to have an effect on the Snow Queen, as Elsa's facial features grew softer: she did recall about giving JSDF member Jiro Dobashi a lecture in wanting vengeance on Godzilla when she was captured by the Seatopians only last year. She'd done her best to dissuade him in his goal with Alura's help & got him to see the light.

Now Elsa was ready to do exactly the _opposite_ of what she preached to him at a man who'd threatened her family in Japan with a gun.

Her steely hands suddenly turned soft, & she began to shake in realizing what nearly happened.

"Kristoff, Anna…what _happened?_ What did I almost _do_ just now?!", Elsa says, her voice breaking down & her legs getting wobbily.

"Easy, sis…it's okay!", Anna says, grabbing her sibling in both her arms & holding her close.

Seeing Anna has things under control, Kristoff turned to Koji, who was still too shaken up from what he'd witnessed & did nothing. Which was fortunate…for him.

Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko were just as relieved, having prevented an incident that would've no doubt haunted Elsa – and them – for many years still to come.

Kenji & Mizaki remained still & silent, too shocked by what they've seen to pay any attention to the near-fatal kill Elsa might've made. They both turn to their fellow scientist.

"Tajima…what's going _on_ here?!", Kenji wondered, more stunned than anything else.

"Just how _was_ Elsa able to do what we just saw?!", Mizaki asks in the same manner.

"Mizaki, Kenji…I promise to give you an explanation for it later!", Tajima says. "If there _is_ one!"

Right after he finished speaking, Rodan crashed feet-first into the museum's west side, crushing most of it beneath his weight. The building shook from the impact, jarring everyone back to the reality of it all.

" _Rodan!_ ", everyone says before the wall on the west & a portion of the ceiling near it explodes in a shower of debris which threatened to crush the Arendelle trio, Koji & the egg. All were lucky to have large pieces narrowly miss doing so by only inches as Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Koji all dived for cover before any of them could be turned into paste.

The near-miss caused the ladies to cry out in terror.

Yoshi saw Rodan crash into the museum from the Humvee parked outside, & his stomach went into knots.

His radio came on just as the incident occurred.

" _Commander Shimazaki! Should we start hitting Rodan while he's on the ground, sir?_ ", it replied.

Yoshi picked up the radio receiver in haste & quickly spoke into it.

"No – tell everyone to hold their fire!", he says. "There's still people inside the museum! Understand?"

" _Yes sir – we'll spread the word & not attack unless specifically ordered by you!_"

"Thank you!", he finished, dropping the receiver.

Like most civilians, Yoshi felt helpless, not being able to do anything for Tajima, his family, Kenji & Mizaki.

The sight of Rodan where the wall/ceiling was knocked away caused them to gasp in fright, as the pterodactyl stared down at the ten humans who looked directly back at him in awe & fright.

Except for Koji, who stared back at the winged monster with a deep hatred & suddenly remembered his purpose for being in the museum this evening. His rocket launcher was still slung over his shoulder despite being chased by the Snow Queen, & Koji checked to see if it was still in working order.

It was.

Making a few adjustments, Koji held it firm & aimed it directly at Rodan – just as the monster bent his head down & snatched Koji up in his beak at the end when he looked up. The rogue scientist cried out in pain as Rodan plucked him like an insect & lifted his head back up. Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Anna squeezed their eyes shut & turned away from the horrible sight, & Koji's scream echoed everywhere within the main entrance.

Tajima, Kenji, Mizaki, Kristoff & Elsa could only stare in disbelief as Koji was bitten down on & lifted up by the winged monster; crazy he may have been, they couldn't help but feel bad for Koji, getting punishment like that.

Rodan released Koji down upon the roof of the museum, who tumbled & grabbed his sides in great pain as he felt like being squeezed in a vice & nearly spilling his insides out. Brushing it aside, he checked his rocket launcher & found it all but bent out of shape from the monster's beak when he bit him…both the launcher & lone rocket he armed it with.

Koji cursed inwards to himself: the weapon was useless now, & should he try firing it, it'll most likely explode & kill him.

But that, along with the agonizing pain in his sides, didn't stop Koji from getting up & staring at Rodan with all the hate he could muster towards him.

"Are you _happy_ , Rodan?!", Koji screamed at the winged monster. "You have me _right_ where you want me, so why not just get it over with?! You've already killed my _parents_ down in Auckland, New Zealand when they vacationed there last October when you, Anguirus & Godzilla fought that Armadon creature! So go ahead, Rodan…finish the job of killing their only son & complete the task! It's what you giant monsters are _best_ at…destroying _families_ ,along with buildings!"

The Samurai of the Skies just stared in wonder at Koji while he rants & raves before staring back as if expecting the creature to say something regarding his actions in Auckland on Halloween.

When none was forthcoming, Koji pulled out a second handgun & started shooting at Rodan, unable to contain his seething rage any longer. The bullets struck the monster's beak & bounced off it like they were nothing more than popcorn.

From within the museum, a cracking sound caught the ears of everyone inside & Kristoff became the first to find its source.

"Hey, everyone… _look!_ ", he says, pointing towards the egg as pieces of it begin to chip & fall off.

At the top of the egg, several large pieces crack & get pushed away from a living organism inside that pushed its way out & onto the floor: it was a pale red in skin tone, with a pair of small wings, legs, a bump of a tail, & a head that was exactly like Rodan's, only with a shorter beak with no teeth inside & shorter crests in the rear.

The group couldn't believe their eyes.

"Mama, papa! The egg…it truly _did_ belong to Rodan!", Emiko said in her tongue, getting nods from her parents as they stare at the offspring that was nearly an exact duplicate of the winged terror.

"Koji must've _known_ it belonged to Rodan…just so he _could_ lure him here & killhim!", Akemi says.

Rodan's offspring opened its eyes for the first time & checked its surroundings. Tajima & the rest stayed perfectly still & quiet, not wanting to do something that might frighten the newborn creature or give it reason to attack them.

 _All this carnage…just so Koji can kill Rodan & his little offspring!_, Anna thought.

It suddenly caught sight of the nine humans in the room with it, & eyed them more with curiosity than suspicion. It gave out a soft chirp that was quite louder than they expected, sounding something like nails on a chalkboard. The group remained motionless & silent, the suspense of figuring out what it will do next was killing them.

The sound of gunshots & screaming in rage from the roof caught everyone's attention including Rodan's offspring, & the little creature hopped across the floor like a frog before using its legs to make an amazing leap up as it landed on the edge of the hole Rodan made. When Koji saw the little creature make an appearance, he turned to it with his gun aimed at its head.

For Koji, it was a golden opportunity.

He turned to Rodan with a mask of hate while keeping his gun trained on his newborn.

"Poetic justice at its finest, Rodan!", he shouts at him. "You took my _parents_ from _me_ , & now you get to watch me take your little _offspring_ from _you!_ "

Turning back the hatchling, Koji fired his handgun.

 _CLICK._

No bullets came from the weapon, so Koji fired thrice more, garnering the same results each time.

It was only then that Koji discovered he was out of bullets for his gun, having wasted them on the parent. But then he realized he was equipped with spare clips in his pockets & dug into them for one. Staring at Koji, Rodan's offspring had senses a great threat in the man, & with an impressive leap for something that was just born, came directly at the rogue scientist & dug its beak & front claws into him, causing Koji to let out a scream that was heard even from inside.

Koji's scream lasted for about three-four seconds before permanently expiring.

While Rodan's offspring fed on Koji's corpse as its first meal, the parent himself felt a strange but strong power that was in very close proximity: it was one he felt only once before back on the islands just last year, & he got a glimpse of it when he bent down to pluck Koji from the floor & onto the roof.

Rodan still felt that presence from inside the museum, & the giant pterodactyl monster stuck his head back inside to see nine humans within: Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko cuddle together in fear upon seeing the creature, with Mazaki & Kenji staying by the family's side. Anna huddles with Elsa, who extends her right hand which glows as she was ready & willing to shoot forth her power if forced to. In between both groups, Kristoff extends his arms just like Chris Pratt did with the Velociraptors in 'Jurassic World' as he steps back towards Tajima & company; the outdoorsman found it a little foolish to perform a maneuver he saw in the previous year's blockbuster movie, but it was all he could think of on such a short notice.

But just like Elsa & Anna, Kristoff wasn't going to let _any_ harm come to Tajima & his kin; he would protect them even if it meant at the cost of their lives.

That is _exactly_ what Elsa intends to do herself: if Rodan does anything to endanger her adoptive family, she will do what she must to keep them safe. But being the diplomat that she was back in Arendelle, she was willing to give the giant pterodactyl a chance to come to something of a peaceful solution, if possible.

She must at least _try_.

"I _don't_ want to have to _fight_ you, Rodan!", she called out to him, her right hand still pulsating with power & aimed directly at him. She continued to keep Anna close with her left. "But I _will_ protect my family, _just_ as _you_ would your own hatchling – by _whatever_ means _necessary!_ "

Rodan stared straight at the female human whose right hand glowed: he felt/sensed that same power in _her_ as he did over the islands last year when he saw a pair of flying metal machines soaring over his home, getting his first taste of that kind of energy. Like Godzilla & Godzilla Junior themselves, Rodan can sense the strong power coursing on through the female human with white hair & braid over her shoulder: it was stronger than even he could imagine, especially coming from a small life form that isn't even two meters tall.

Elsa's mind & even that of her sister Anna, Kristoff & Tajima's family go back to that night in Tokyo when Godzilla was staring down at the Snow Queen after defeating Marshmallow in the Chiyoda District; their trepidation then was the exact same they're feeling now, fearing for their lives: monsters like Rodan are very aggressive in combat, & whenever they sense a great power not their own, they mostly conceive it as a threat to their existence. That is what troubles the crew in the museum: Rodan could very easily bend down & pluck Elsa & even Anna with his beak despite her efforts to shoot him with her ice, or simply eradicate them & everyone else with his uranium heat beam.

Like Godzilla's heat ray, Elsa would probably have no chance of deflecting Rodan's like she did Megalon's.

It still wouldn't stop her from trying, but Elsa still hopes to have this resolved peacefully.

 _You've caused more than enough destruction & death this evening, Rodan!_, Elsa thought. _Let's_ all _walk away from this without any further incident or conflict! Just take your hatchling & _go _, already!_

A reasonable & sound plan it was. But will _Rodan_ also see it that way?

Tense seconds/moments pass wordlessly as family & friends stay very still for whatever direction this evening can go in from a mind that was as simple as deducing what one plus one equals…and one that can go from peaceful to warlike at the drop of a pin.

Eyeing the Snow Queen for what felt like an eternity, Rodan made the choice of retracting his head & letting out a cackling roar that was heard for miles before scooping up both his hatchling & Koji's corpse in his beak at the tip before taking to the air as the backlash wind blew dust inside the museum, causing everyone to cover their faces to prevent getting it in their eyes.

Yoshi saw Rodan take to the skies & got on his radio.

"This is Commander Shimazaki!", he says. "Unless Rodan decides to commence with his attack on Fukuoka, I want all units to hold their fire! It's quite possible he's leaving the city, & if that's the case, let him do so unhindered!"

" _Orders have been received & understood! We'll leave Rodan be unless he resumes in causing more mayhem to the city!_", came the reply.

"Excellent: just keep track of his movements until he heads away from both the city & the mainland!"

" _Roger!_ "

Traveling at an altitude of over 1,000 meters, Rodan soared across Fukuoka with his prize & its first meal as he made his way south, exiting the city & continuing in a southeastern direction once he was over rugged terrain, passing the areas of Tachiarai, Mounts Kunimi, Shutendoji, Aso & beyond.

It proved without a doubt that Rodan was leaving Japan.

Fukuoka & the country was spared further devastation.

 **EPILOGUE #1**

 _Fukuoka City Museum, 11:50 p.m.:_

While the JSDF kept track of Rodan's trajectory via radar, Yoshi & a handful of his men & Fukuoka police all went into the museum to see – and be relieved – that the Sugimoto family, & Professors Hirata & Mizaki all alive & well, aside from the destruction caused to the building. Yoshi asked what occurred within the place, & Tajima gave a quick but detailed explanation of the events, from Koji's abduction of Rodan's egg to when the winged creature took his young & his would-be assassin before fleeing the city & country.

Considering Koji Matsuo _is_ the main antagonist in the whole affair, Yoshi, the JSDF & police stormed his office in the building's sublevel area & thoroughly searched everything with a fine-toothed comb concerning tonight's predicament. What they found was nothing short of a gold mine: there were detailed papers concerning the mixture of a deadly poison Koji wished to inject Rodan with, using chemicals from the very museum he worked at. Another item they found was a newspaper that displayed the carnage of the attack on Auckland, New Zealand when Rodan, Anguirus & Godzilla fought the Black Hole Aliens' Armadon creature: it was discovered that Koji's parents – Susumu & Mari – were killed by one of Armadon's spikes when it hit & crushed a passenger bus trying to flee the city while the armored dinosaur creature fought Rodan.

As everyone else entered the room, Tajima stayed right outside with Kenji & Mizaki, giving them the explanation he promised them about how Elsa was able to shoot forth ice like she did before. He gave them the short version, but both professors were able to piece it together easily.

It was the most unbelievable thing either man has ever heard before, but still couldn't – and didn't – deny the facts.

As they entered the room, each was brought up to speed by Yoshi, finding out that Koji discovered their deaths from between Christmas & New Year's Eve, explaining to Kenji his employee's sudden moody & distant behavior when he got back to work in January & setting the bitter path to his revenge on Rodan.

Kenji bowed his head, wishing he'd discovered the truth earlier & helped to avoid the chaos that struck Fukuoka.

Mazaki, Tajima & Yoshi assured their fellow scientist it wasn't his fault at all, & that there was only _one_ person to lay any kind of blame on.

Hirata nodded his head silently, knowing they were right.

Reviewing the papers, the three scientists consult with Yoshi & the police captain.

"So, your employee Koji Matsuo concocted this poison to use on Rodan by luring him here with his egg…and did it from right under your nose?", the police captain asked Kenji.

"That is correct, sir", Kenji replied. "Without even realizing it, he used this museum's own chemicals & even some he bought himself to formulate a poison deadly enough to kill Rodan, had he succeeded in injecting the creature with it."

"Had he _been_ successful in dosing Rodan with this poison, for how long do you think he would've lasted?"

It was Tajima that answered.

"Considering the chemicals he used to concoct it, I'd say Rodan would've died in about 2-3 days, tops. Needless to say, Koji Matsuo wasn't fooling around with concocting this deadly mix, let alone in killingRodan. He very well got near in doing so to _us_ , & sadly, many others who had nothing to do with his parents' deaths paid the ultimate price."

Mizaki nodded before putting in his two cents.

"Captain, with what Koji's managed to formulate, it's best that every piece of information concerning it should be all but confiscated & destroyed. If something like this should _ever_ fall into the wrong hands…"

"We understand, Professor Mizaki", the Captain said. "We'll make sure this info never reaches another set of eyes, or even online, anywhere."

"I'll personally help see to it, Captain", Yoshi says as the police commander nods, turning to Tajima. "As for right now…your family needs you, Tajima. I'll see you all back in Tokyo in about a day or two."

Nodding, Tajima heads over to his family as Yoshi exits the room with the JSDF & police personnel.

Kristoff, Anna, Akemi & Emiko stare at the scene of carnage aftermath on a small flat-screen television within the room, displaying an array of ambulances, JSDF soldiers & police escorting those to safety & taking the wounded & killed to their proper place.

It shook them to the core.

"All this death & destruction he caused…just to get revenge upon two people", Kristoff says. "And I'm _not_ talking about Rodan, either."

"Don't worry, Kristoff…we know _exactly_ who you meant", Anna said, taking his hand. "They were right…humanity _can_ be the worst monsters of all, especially when vengeance is concerned. People like Koji Matsuo is proof of that."

"That _is_ true, Anna…we're not going to _begin_ to deny it", Emiko says. "But please don't ever let that stop you from believing that there are still good, decent people in the world, even today."

"Emiko's right", Akemi adds in. "For every Prince Hans & Duke of Weselton in the world, there's also a Kristoff, Anna & Elsa ready & willing to do the right thing when they have to."

Anna & Kristoff smiled softly & nodded, knowing Akemi & Emiko were correct.

"Speaking of…let's see how my sister's doing", Anna says, turning their attention to the Snow Queen, who sat on a chair with her head down.

"How are you holding up, Elsa?", Tajima asks as said person looked up with a face of deep regret & sorrow.

"About as can be expected, Tajima", the Snow Queen replied, her voice the same as her facial expression. "What I almost did today to Koji…I came _awfully close_ to killing a man in cold blood because I've felt a spark of revenge enter my soul. I was no better than _Dobashi_ , who wished the same on Godzilla for his wife & daughter before I helped him see the light. God forbid, had Kristoff & Anna not _been_ there before I…"

"Elsa", Hidemi says, gently helping the Snow Queen to her feet to look her in the eye. Her face was firm but also had a passionate expression. "That feeling of vengeance can happen to & strike _anybody_. Don't forget: when Godzilla had attacked us during our wedding reception & killed most of our family & friends, Tajima & I wanted nothing more than to make him pay for what he'd done. But both Tajima's parents & my own taught us better than to exact revenge upon anyone, especially a creature that doesn't know better. Godzilla may be huge, but he's still an animal, & spending one's life getting vengeance on something like _him_ is not only a waste, but a _fool's errand_. Even though he perished by Godzilla's hand, you _did_ help Dobashi break out of that chain so that he can see the _real_ threat to the world…the Seatopians. Koji, on the other hand, was too far gone to see reason, & _that's_ why he wasn't so fortunate before dying a horrible death. He only had _himself_ to blame."

Elsa was about to say something, but Hidemi gently placed a finger to her lips before going on.

"Another thing: at the time of the wedding incident, I was nearly a month pregnant with Akemi, & armed with that knowledge, I concentrated on pushing through the heartache & tragedy to focus on our unborn child, seeing to it that she gets whatever she needed to grow up healthy, smart & kind. It was the same for Emiko when I was pregnant with her."

Now Elsa gets the chance to say her piece.

"You know how glad I am for that, Hidemi…really. But with me, it's different: I possess a power that could very well place the entire _planet_ in a deep freeze, should I _ever_ let my emotions get out of control. That's what I did to my home of Arendelle when I was all but _scared_ ; I don't even want to _begin_ to imagine what might happen if I get into a fit of rage. What's more, two people who've hardly even _known_ me for no more than a couple of hours gets exposed to my secret – all _because_ of my overwhelming desire for revenge on Koji for pulling a gun on my family here. Tajima was correct: the power in which I yield _can_ be just as deadly as the atomic bomb, & _that_ is why I must _never_ allow myself to become any more angrier than I was scared, when I _didn't_ know how to control it back then."

Mizaki & Kenji took a few steps forward to say their piece.

"Elsa, Mizaki & I _were_ stunned when we saw you shoot ice from your hands, granted", Kenji said in English as Mizaki nods. "But you, Kristoff & your sister Anna are part of Tajima's family, & seeing Koji pointing a gun at those you love so much put you in a fit of rage. Who _wouldn't_ get furious over that? And while you were on the verge of freezing Koji for it, Kristoff & Anna were there right by your side to make sure you didn't do something you would've regretted later. _That's_ what friends & family are for: to make sure they don't step over the line if they're going to do so blindly. Had the roles been reversed with anyone here, you would've done no different."

"And Elsa? About your power: you can rest assured your secret is safe with Kenji & myself", Mizaki adds as Kenji is the one who nods. "Just as he said, you're a member of Tajima's family: it wouldn't matter if you originated from the 1700s, or even our country's own Tokugawa Shogunate Era, which began in 1603 & ended in 1867. You have a loving & caring heart, Elsa: we could care less if you had the ability to shoot _fire_ from your hands, or even your _mouth_ like Rodan or Godzilla can."

Elsa & the others couldn't resist chuckling at that remark, creating a happy pause in the melancholy mood.

"I'm _glad_ I don't have _that_ ability in me, Mizaki!", Elsa joked. "But all kidding aside, I _do_ thank you & Kenji for keeping it confidential."

Mizaki & Kenji nod their thanks to Elsa, who turned to Hidemi.

"I only wish this sort of thing didn't have to happen on your birthday, Hidemi", she says. "You don't _ever_ deserve something like this happening on your special day."

"You haven't a thing to apologize for, Elsa", Hidemi assured her. " _Nobody_ could've predicted this, & no one is to blame, sans Matsuo. Like always, we pull through it as a family…which we did today."

Hidemi finished her statement by embracing Elsa in a hug, who returned the gesture & held each other for a full five seconds before a beeping noise erupted from Elsa's pocket. The same sounds came from Kristoff & Anna's own, & they each dug into their pockets to fish out their cell phones.

"It's a text from Rapunzel", Elsa said. "She heard about what happened here in Fukuoka, & wondered if we're all okay."

"I've got that very same message from Eugene", Kristoff says.

"And me from Merida", Anna said. "Let's all answer back so they won't have to worry."

Nodding, the Arendelle trio got busy texting back on their devices.

"Those friends of yours you showed us earlier…are _they_ people out of time as well?", Mizaki asked Tajima in his tongue.

"That they are, Mizaki", Tajima answered back. "They're four _very_ special friends to us. One day soon, my family & I will be glad to give both of you the full story."

"We would _love_ to hear all about it, Tajima", Kenji said, smiling.

The scientist from Tokyo nodded back with a smile.

 **EPILOGUE #2**

 _The Sugimoto residence, Tokyo, Japan, Wednesday, June 1_ _st_ _, 7:00 p.m.:_

After letting the Fleming & Benice families know they were alive & unhurt, the Sugimoto family & Mizaki retired for the night at the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel which, thankfully, received no damage to it anywhere. Kenji returned home that also was spared destruction by Rodan's brief but terrible visit to the city, his heart just as heavy with the loss of innocent life as Mizaki & the Sugimoto family were – all because one man wanted to settle a personal vendetta against a monster he believed was responsible for the death of his parents.

Kenji felt angry at himself for not knowing this sooner: he could've reasoned with Koji & even persuade him to go & seek help & deal with his pain in a more professional way, rather than go down a road that leads to nowhere except one to loneliness, & even death…an ending Koji eventually reached.

Now, many people suffered & paid the ultimate price over his foolish agenda in a city that was still reeling from the time it was attacked by Space Godzilla & the cyborg monster Gigan, until Anguirus & the earthborn Godzilla came & put an end to both; over six years was not enough time for the people to get over that incident, & it got made worse by Rodan's sudden arrival.

It will take some _extra_ time for people to cope with this disaster, but like all Japanese, they'll prevail: they did so after World War II concluded, & they'll do so again after the monster's attack.

If there's one thing that can be said about the Japanese & other races, is that humanity is persistent & will prevail, no matter what gets thrown their way.

With that in mind, it helped Kenji, Mizaki, the Sugimoto family & everyone else to rest easy after such a harrowing experience.

Come what 10:00 a.m., Kenji caught up with Mizaki & the Sugimoto family at the hotel to have breakfast together before needing to board the bullet train that will take them back to Tokyo. Luckily, the trains were running even if some were a bit delayed due to Rodan's attack, & Kenji wished them all the best while boarding their ride home.

In another six hours, they were all back in Tokyo.

Having accompanied them, Kristoff asked Mizaki if he would like to join the family for dinner this evening.

Tajima's longtime friend said he'd be delighted!

Before hailing a taxi, the family ordered some take-out to bring home & spare themselves any cooking: cooked dinners of fish, soup with noodles/shrimp & even spaghetti were purchased as the family hailed two taxis – paid by Mizaki – to take them to their final destination less an hour later.

Offering the drivers a generous tip, they wished them well before taking off into the city.

Getting a look at the newly-refurbished house, Mizaki was impressed.

"The new house looks fabulous!", he said in English. "Hard to believe it was all but torn up during an attack by the Yakuza just last year!"

"That's what _we_ always thought whenever we see the new house, Professor Mizaki", Anna said. "We miss the old way it looked, but thanks to Gus, Patricia & Nathan, the place looks better than ever!"

"And if you think it looks great on the _outside_ , wait until you see the _interior_ of it, Professor!", Kristoff said.

"Plus, during dinner, we'll be glad to give you the lowdown of our…predicament, including that of our friends from overseas", Elsa says. "It's the least we can do for revealing something we wish to keep confidential for the most part."

"Thank you, Elsa, everyone", Mizaki said. "But please don't feel that you owe it to me because of what happened. I've seen a lot of strange things in my time as a scientist, so witnessing a lady who can project ice from her very hands is more _fascinating_ than frightening to me. And this 'Olaf' who lives with you…you created him with your power, Elsa?"

Elsa was about to ask how he knew when Akemi explained.

"Since he discovered your ability, we more or less told him about Olaf during our ride home, Elsa. This way, he can be prepared for when he sees him for the first time."

Elsa smiled & nodded at Akemi's answer, liking the way her adoptive family thinks.

She probably would've done the same thing herself.

"We should get inside & prepare for dinner before our food gets any more cold than it…", Emiko said, pausing in mid-sentence. "Does anyone else hear that?"

The group stayed silent to hear something of a vibration of noise that was coming from inside the house. Muffled it was, they can still tell it was music playing, & that's when it hit them.

"Oh _no!_ ", Tajima & Hidemi cried, rushing to the front door as the former took his keys out & unlocked it. The family & Mizaki stepped inside when the music hit them. It was a song performed by Jimi Hendrix, & it was originating in the living room where the fireplace was. When they looked within, they saw it decorated with items that all looked as if they'd come from Woodstock in 1969, but were actually regular items made to appear that way with the help of markers.

When they saw Olaf, he was made as Hendrix himself, complete with red headband & a thin piece of stick upon his upper lip to imitate Jimi's mustache while he holds the toy guitar in his hands while he lip-synches to Jimi Hendrix's hit song 'The Wind Cries Mary', playing on the CD player.

On the other side of the glass door leading to the backyard, Sven watched with glee.

Having caught sight of the family & Mizaki, the reindeer waved with his front hoof & a grin.

Kristoff extended his arms in a 'what gives?' gesture as Olaf lip-synches the final verse of the song:

Will the wind ever remember

The names it has blown in the past

And with his crutch, its old age, & its wisdom

It whispers no, this will be the last

And the wind cries Mary

The remainder of the song is a guitar solo, which Olaf imitates on his toy one.

Professor Mizaki turns to the family, but they all speak in English before the scientist can utter one word.

"Don't ask", they say with a smirk as they shake their heads.

Facing Olaf again, Mizaki found everything _so_ funny, he burst out laughing.

It was going to be a _long_ night!

 **MEMORIALS:**

Perry Wallace, Athlete who Broke Down Racial Barriers in College Basketball, 69 (1948-2017)

Les Whitten, Investigative Journalist, 89 (1928-2017)

Ernest Finney, South Carolina's First African-American Chief Justice, 86 (1931-2017)

John Anderson, Former Illinois Congressman who Ran for President in 1980, 95 (1922-2017)

Frank Klepper, Postal Worker & World War II Veteran Purple Heart Recipient, 94 (1923-2017)

Maurice Carroll, Journalist/Pollster who Witnessed Shooting of Lee Harvey Oswald, 86 (1931-2017)

Ron Meyer, Former Head Coach of SMU, Patriots & Colts, 76 (1941-2017)

William Gass, Experimental Writer & Essayist, 93 (1924-2017)

Simeon Booker, Civil Rights Journalist, 99 (1918-2017)

Johnny Hallyday, French Singer Hailed as 'The Elvis Presley of France', 74 (1943-2017)

Kevin Robinson, Four-Time Gold Medalist Professional BMX Biker, 45 (1971-2017)

Tracy Stallard, MLB Pitcher who Gave Up Roger Maris' Record 61st Home Run in 1961,80 (1937-2017)

Bruce Brown, Director of Influential Surf Movie 'Endless Summer', 80 (1937-2017)

Suzanna Leigh, Actress who Co-Starred with Elvis Presley in 1966's 'Paradise, Hawaiian Style', 72 (1945-2017)

Keith Chegwin, Veteran Television Presenter & Actor, 60 (1957-2017)

Teddy Talker, Navajo Code Breaker During World War II, 96 (1921-2017)

George B. Willie Sr., Navajo Code Breaker During World War II, 92 (1925-2017)

Zarley Zalapski, Former Defenseman for the NHL, 49 (1968-2017)

Pat DiNizio, Lead Singer for the Smithereens, 62 (1955-2017)

Tommy Nobis, Longtime NFL Linebacker for the Atlanta Falcons, 74 (1943-2017)

Frank Lary, All-Star Pitcher for the Detroit Lions Dubbed 'Yankees Killer', 87 (1930-2017)

Stan Green, Longtime Editor for Newsday, 93 (1924-2017)

Vera Katz, Former Mayor of Portland, Oregon, 84 (1933-2017)

Kevin Mahogany, Baritone Jazz Singer, 59 (1958-2017)

Pete Brown, NFL Executive for the Cincinnati Bengals, 74 (1943-2017)

Rabbi Aharon Leib Shteinman, Jewish Leader, 104 (1912-2017)

Kim Jong-hyun, Lead Singer of Popular South Korean Boy Band SHINee, 27 (1990-2017)

Keely Smith, Singer Known for her Music/Comedy Acts with Louis Prima, 89 (1928-2017)

Hunter Harrison, President & CEO of Railroad Giant CSX, 73 (1944-2017)

Mamie 'Peanut' Johnson, First Woman to Pitch in the Negro Leagues, 82 (1935-2017)

Jack Boyle, Concert Promoter who Founded A Musical Empire, 83 (1934-2017)

Johnny Fox, Sword-Swallowing Showman, 64 (1953-2017)

Reggie Osse, Hip-Hop Podcaster Known as 'Combat Jack', 48 (1969-2017)

Robert Wilmers, Longtime Chairman & Chief Executive of M&T Bank Corporation, 83 (1934-2017)

Dick Enberg, Hall of Fame Sportscaster, 82 (1935-2017)

Bruce McCandless, First Astronaut to Fly Untethered in Space, 80 (1937-2017)

Kent Damon, Father of Actor Matt Damon, 74

Jordan Feldstein, Longtime Manager of Maroon 5 & Brother of Actor Jonah Hill, 40

Bob Givens, Veteran Animator of Bugs Bunny, 99 (1918-2017)

Raymond Brown, Ole Miss Football Star who was Sugar Bowl MVP in 1958, 81 (1936-2017)

March Fong Eu, California Secretary who Fought to Ban Pay Toilets, 95 (1922-2017)

LeRoy Jolley, Hall of Fame Horse Trainer, 79 (1937-2017)

Heather Menzies-Urich, Actress Best Known for 1965's 'The Sound of Music', 69 (1949-2017)

Jack Van Berg, Hall of Fame Horse Trainer who Trained Triple Crown Contenders, 81 (1936-2017)

Amanda Davis, Veteran Atlanta News Anchor, 62 (1955-2017)

Tavon Kaiseen Alleyne, Cousin of Pop Singer Rihanna, 21

Johnny Bower, Hockey Hall of Famer & Maple Leafs Legend, 93 (1924-2017)

Alfie Curtis, Actor Best Known as Dr. Evazan in 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope', 87 (1930-2017)

Jerry Yellin, World War II Veteran who Flew the War's Last Combat Mission, 93 (1924-2017)

Jim Burns, Co-Creator of MTV's 'Unplugged' Show, 65 (1952-2017)

Rose Marie, Actress Best Known as Sally Rogers on TV's 'The Dick Van Dyke' Show, 94 (1923-2017)

Erica Garner, Activist for Social Justice, 27

Recy Taylor, African-American who Fought for Justice After a 1944 Rape, 97 (1919-2017)

Ramon Regalado, Survivor of Bataan Death March in World War II, 100 (1917-2017)

Sue Grafton, Author of Best-Selling 'Alphabet Series' Mystery Novels, 77 (1940-2017)

John Portman, Renown Postmodernist Architect, 93 (1924-2017)

Isaac Newton Farris Sr., Brother-In-Law of Martin Luther King Jr., 83 (1934-2017)

Ben Barres, Neurobiologist, 63 (1954-2017)

Thomas Stanford, Oscar-Winning Film Editor, 93 (1924-2017)

Peggy Cummins, Actress Best Known as Lethal Seductress in Noir Classic 'Gun Crazy', 92 (1925-2017)

Darlanne Fluegel, Actress Best Known for Starring in Numerous Television Crime Dramas, 64 (1953-2017)

Angelo Termini, World War II Veteran, 93 (1924-2017)

Tatsuro Toyoda, Former President of Toyota Motor Corporation, 88 (1929-2017)

Richard Venture, Veteran Character Actor, 94 (1923-2017)


End file.
